1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image-forming device, a process cartridge and an image-forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-forming device of a so-called xerography system comprises an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter referred to merely as “photoreceptor” in some cases), a charging device, an exposing device, a developing device and a transferring device and performs image formation according to the electrophotographic process using them.
In recent years, image-forming devices of the xerography system have acquired a higher processing speed and a longer life owing to technical development of constituent members and the system. With such development, requirements for high-speed adaptability and high reliability of each subsystem have increased more than before. In particular, high-speed adaptability and high reliability are more eagerly required with a photoreceptor to be used for recording an image and a cleaning member for cleaning the photoreceptor. Also, the photoreceptor and the cleaning member suffer a more stress than other members due to the sliding movement between the photoreceptor and the cleaning member. Thus, the photoreceptor suffers formation of scratches or wear, which can be the cause of image defects.
Therefore, in order to lengthen the life of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, it is of extreme importance to depress formation of scratches or wear and, in view of improving mechanical strength of the photo-sensitive layer, use of a curable resin has been examined. For example, JP-A-11-38656 described below discloses an electrophotographic photoreceptor having the outermost layer of a cross-linked structure containing a specific silane compound and having a charge transporting ability. Also, JP-A-2002-6527, JP-A-2002-82466, JP-A-2002-82469, JP-A-2003-186215 and JP-A-2003-186234 disclose an electrophotographic photoreceptor having the outermost layer of a cross-linked structure constituted by using a phenol resin and having a charge transporting ability.
However, even conventional electrophotographic photoreceptors described above are liable to suffer coating defects upon production thereof due to, for example, “cissing” of a coating solution containing a silane compound or a phenol resin and can cause a problem of image defects derived from the coating defects. Inparticular, in the case of using an alcohol-soluble curable resin, the problem becomes serious. Additionally, some investigations have been made on physical properties such as mechanical strength of the functional layer containing the silane compound or the phenol resin. Actually, however, sufficient investigations have not necessarily been made in view of improving film-forming properties.